


Royal Tea Party

by mechamangamonkey



Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechamangamonkey/pseuds/mechamangamonkey
Summary: Jaskier opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of Geralt sitting next to their 5-year-old daughter, Ciri. His long, white hair was in a bun, and he had a small sparkly tiara on his head and a small plastic teacup in one hand. He looked up at Jaskier, flashing him a grin as he closed the door behind him and propped his guitar against the wall.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083551
Kudos: 29





	Royal Tea Party

Jaskier opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of Geralt sitting next to their 5-year-old daughter, Ciri. His long, white hair was in a bun, and he had a small sparkly tiara on his head and a small plastic teacup in one hand. He looked up at Jaskier, flashing him a grin as he closed the door behind him and propped his guitar against the wall.

“Well, it looks like you two have been busy while I was gone,” Jaskier remarked, grinning.

“Princess Daddy and I are having a royal tea party,” Ciri chirped.

“I can see that. Ciri, do you and Daddy mind if I join you?”

“Hey, that’s _Princess_ Ciri to you,” Geralt quipped.

 _“And_ Princess Daddy,” Ciri chimed in.

“Oh, of course—forgive me, your highnesses,” Jaskier replied, bowing theatrically.

Ciri giggled and got up from the table. Geralt stood up with her, following her as she made her way towards Jaskier. He kissed him on the cheek and was rewarded with a beaming smile. Ciri grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him towards her room to retrieve a tiara for him to wear, and Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle as he sat back down to continue their tea party, now that the third royal guest had arrived.


End file.
